Kiss the Stranger
by Impending Reality
Summary: Love is not blind; it simply enables one to see things others fail to see. Iggy can see what the others miss. He can see Max- Iggy/Max. R&R one-shot ...


**A/N: Hey hey, new one shot because I don't really know where to go with this one. Anyway let me know what you think. oh and warning: this fanfic may contain some violence and the occasional naughty, naughty word... :P**

* * *

_"You BASTARD!" I roared at him, fury running through my every fibre. I swung a punch for his face, but he jumped aside. I heard the crunch of his feet as he got behind me. I swung around and got him square in the stomach with my foot. I heard an 'OOF', and he sucked in a ragged breath._

My whole mind had been taken over by a blind fury. Literally.

"Ig, it wasn't as bad as it sounds!" He was trying to reason, but at the moment I was beyond it. He made Max cry; no one could make Max cry. No one should be able to make Max cry.

"Oh YEAH?" I yelled in his direction.

"Max's been worried sick about your cheating arse for MONTHS, while you've been going around BEHIND HER BACK playing tonsil hockey with EVERY FRIGGIN' RED HEAD YOU CAN FIND! THAT'S A PRETTY BIG NOTHING, FAngg-!" I scream, my voice breaking with emotion, and I lunged at him again. He dodged and I skidded on the gravel, listening out for him again.

"Oh right! You think it's so easy being with Max? DON'T YOU!" he cried, and I spun around to face him, breathing heavily.

"She ALWAYS has to be the centre of attention! Always in charge! Always Max THIS, MAX THAT! For ONCE in my FUCKING life, I just want her to SHUT UP and LISTEN TO ME!" he shouted at my face, shoving me hard in the chest.

I staggered back and I could hear my pulse roaring deafeningly in my ears.

"So this is what it's about, HUH? Who wears the FUCKIN' PANTS IN YOUR FUCKED UP RELATIONSHIP?" I roared in disbelief, shoving him back with everything I had. It was a good push. I heard a brief, desperate shuffle of feet then there was a heavy thud.

"Max is EVERYTHING THIS FLOCK HAS EVER NEEDED AND MORE! She didn't ask to be in charge; SHE WAS FORCED TO BE! YOU took that for granted! HELL, WE ALL DID!"

"She didn't have to be! I was there-" he shouted back defensively, but I interrupted him with an angry roar. The sound was inhuman; alien to my ears.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ GIVE ME THAT, FANG! DON'T YOU FUCKIN' DARE SAY _YOU WERE THERE FOR HER_! AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HER TONIGHT! I SHOULD… I SHOULD…" I screwed up my eyes tight and forced myself to take a slow deep breathe in, counting to ten in my head as my lungs filled with air. The process calmed me a little, and I kept my eyes closed and concentrated on my breathing.

"Fang, she needed your support. She relied on it; whether she was in this prison of a school or outside on the streets, fighting for all our sorry hides. She trusted you…" I swallowed hard, feeling bile raise up in my throat, "She _loved_ you…"

I opened my eyes and for a brief instant, I could almost see Fangs dark eyes staring up at me.

"And you took her heart and tore it apart! For that, you disgust me, Fang._ You don't deserve someone like Max_," I growled out slowly in a low disgusted voice. I turned slowly, and I was sure that the argument was over. I breathed in again and let it out, before starting off in a slow march. My mind slowly allowed itself to drift back to thoughts of Max, and worry took over from the rage I'd felt moments ago.

So wrapped in my thoughts of concern I was, that I never heard when Fang stood up abruptly; so contained in my thoughts of Max, that I never heard the shuffle of his boots as he ran up behind me.

"AND YOU THINK YOU DO, DON'T YOU?" Fang bellowed, his punch to the side of my head such a surprise that my whole body jerked violently away from the initial blow.

I stumbled over what felt like the curb of a road, and felt myself hit the bitumen face first. A strange numbness shot up my left side, chased up by a painful sting over my skin and an odd ringing noise in my ear. In my daze, I could just make out a strange rumbling noise, and then Fang shouting at me.

But this time, it wasn't an angry shout. It was a horrified shout, a shout of pure terror. A loud noise like a horn momentarily deafened me. Frowning, I lifted my head, trying to work out where the noise was coming from. And that's when it hit me.

A thirty-five tonne truck that is.


End file.
